The present invention relates to a pressure regulating valve for pneumatic or hydraulic pressure fluids comprising a valve housing having a primary fluid connection, a secondary fluid connection and a fluid relief connection, and first valve means in the housing between the primary and the secondary fluid connections and second valve means between the second fluid connection and the fluid relief connection.
A pressure regulating valve or pressure reducing valve has the task of regulating the high primary pressure to a lower secondary pressure. By increase of the secondary pressure due to external influences the surplus amount of pressure medium (for instance air or hydraulic fluid) has to be ventilated or discharged to a tank.
Pressure reducing valves are already known which are constructed as slide valves. Such valves have, however, the disadvantage that leakage will occur between the primary and the secondary fluid connection as well as between the secondary fluid connection and the fluid relief connection, which is especially disadvantageous if a plurality of such pressure reducing valves are connected in parallel to a pressure accumulator which will lead to a discharge of the latter.